Burn
by dont.blink.or.youre.dead
Summary: The Burning had forgotten everything. But the Burning knew that the right human would fix that. The Burning just had to find them... (There is one pairing, but it doesn't involve the Burning. T for lots of death and one swear word.)


**Happy Halloween! This was originally written for school, but there I put so much** ** _Supernatural_** **stuff in the last section that I just decided to go all the way and publish it on the fanfiction site.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It had been so, so, so _long_ since the Burning had been able to play. The Burning pecked out the eyes of _Noisy_ Black Thing With Wings. The _feeling_ was something the Burning hadn't felt since before it got sent to _Not_ Fun Place. Which was probably _forever_ ago. The Burning had last been on Planet With Two Arms Two Legs Things when no Shiny Boxes On Wheels were there and _Smelly_ Not Smooth Stone Roads were there. The Burning couldn't read any of the Words On The Upright Stone Slab, but the letters looked like Old Language Not اللغة العربية Arabic. Oh, now one of the Boxes had started to _move_!

The Burning would have moved _fast_ to the Box, but the Box went away before the Burning could find out how the Box was moving. The Burning started getting _mad_ before the Burning remembered that the Burning could just steal the knowledge from a Two Arms Two Legs Host. The Burning grabbed the Black Thing's feet and flapped the Burning's wings and flew over to the Pile Of Other Black Things. The Burning dropped the Black Thing and flew up. The Burning wanted to play with something _else_ before the Burning started to kill Two Arms Two Legs Not Hosts. Although the Burning had noticed that the Burning's Old Hosts had stopped moving once the Burning got bored of them and left. Maybe _that_ killed them along with the Sharp Hard Mouth Extension and Red White Orange _Hot_. The Two Arms Two Legs stopped working very easily.

The Burning saw a Two Arms Two Legs with Almost Not Quite Yellow Hair White Stuff On Skin Big Pouch On Back. That would be _sooooo_ much more _fun_ than being stuck in Current Host. If the Two Arms Two Legs was the Perfect Host, the Burning might be able to do something the Burning couldn't remember. But the Burning wanted it to happen.

The Burning could barely _see_. And the Burning was starting to get _bored_.

* * *

"Bye, Dad!" Melody pushed the door closed and hugged her jacket closer to her, careful not to mess up her ghost makeup. She still hadn't told her parents about Hasika. She wasn't exactly planning on doing it anytime soon, either. The priests at the church they still made her go to were extremely annoying whenever they did confessions. And, as being anything but hetero was considered a sin (which was really stupid, by the way), she would definitely have to have the "don't defy God's word" talk. When religious adults stopped micromanaging every single second of her life, she was definitely going to become an atheist. Catholicism was eight bus stops, a plane ride, and just possibly a galaxy away from working.

At least it wasn't raining. It would have been too much to ask for a perfect day, though. Halloween was practically November. So yeah, stereotypical gusting wind, brown leaves all over the ground, that sort of thing. It wasn't a dark forest, though. Just a suburban street. And she wasn't in a cheerleading uniform kissing a boy. Ew, actually. Melody shuddered internally. Maybe externally, too. It was fucking cold.

Still, it was Halloween. Melody hoped Hasika would like her costume/makeup. She pulled out her phone and looked at the thing that said No Service in the top left corner. A bit weird, but okay. Reception was always spotty here. Anyway, she and Hasika would see each other in second period, which would start in about ten minutes. Melody loved this schedule.

She was about thirty feet from the gum-covered "John Gill High School" sign when she heard a strangled caw. Melody glanced into the soccer field and saw a mound of dead crows. They looked like they'd been deliberately piled there. She started running. It was definitely not a good idea to just walk past something like this, the psycho was probably in that car blasting rap music, it would be so easy to switch from crows to humans –

A crow with holes in place of eyes and blood coming out of both sides of its head landed in front of her.

It flew into her face.

And Melody screamed as her ears and eyes _burned_.

* * *

The Burning didn't _like_ Melody Blonde Human Host. The Burning could still only barely _see_. And Melody Human Host didn't know what made Moving Boxes _Cars_ move _run_. But Old Host _Crow_ had stopped _working_. The Burning picked Crow Host up and tested Melody Host's fingers' ability to pull out Broken Crow Host's feathers. It was _fun_. The Burning decided to pull out more feathers.

The Burning stopped pulling when the _Loud_ Noise _Bell_ happened _rang_. The Burning dropped Damaged Crow Host. The Burning pulled out Hard Rectangle Silver Back And Sides White Front Black Rectangle _Screen_ In The Center Of The Front _Phone_ and saw the Phone Screen Picture _Lock Screen_. White Skin White Hair _Red Eyes_ Melody Human Host's Lover _Hasika_. The Burning threw the Phone on the ground. Then the Burning wanted to look at Hasika again. The Burning picked up the Phone. The Phone wouldn't turn _on_ _broken_. The Burning made the Green Spikes _Grass_ turn brown before the Burning noticed Human Host Melody's memory of Hasika.

The Burning didn't like Melody. The Burning could barely see.

Hasika looked like she would be _fun_.

The Burning moved fast _teleported_ to Room With Tables _Desks Classroom._

* * *

I looked up from whatever extremely boring, god-awful lecture Ms. Tivoli was giving now. I literally had no clue why I was even pretending to take notes. Melody should've been here b –

She was standing in the middle of the room.

She turned around and stared at me. Or tried to, anyway.

Her ears were bleeding, and her eyes were completely gone.

* * *

Hasika forcefully put _threw_ down her Black But Clear Ink Thing _Pen_ and stood up and ran to the Burning. "Oh my god, Melody!" The Burning could barely understand Hasika. Hasika turned her head to Grey Hair Long Dress Fluffy Sweater Tall Smells Like Four Legs One Tail Triangle Ears _Cats_. "Call 911!" Hasika turned her head back to the Burning. "It's okay. We're going to get you to the hospital. Oh my god, please tell me you're not going to d – "

* * *

I can't breathe. "Oh my god, please tell me you're not going to d – "

We were in the hallway. Melody… she wasn't speaking English. "Amo te." She didn't even take Latin!

"I love you too…but you don't speak…" I didn't know how I hadn't noticed Melody's smile. She didn't look happy, it was almost crazed…

"Es ridiculam! Cupio ludere cum te aeternaliter!"

I don't know all those words. She can't possibly… "What the…How did we…"

* * *

The Burning teleported outside the Classroom and took Hasika with the Burning. " _I love you._ " The Burning spoke in Old Language Not اللغة العربية Arabic _Latin_.

Hasika broke off her sentence. "I love you too…but you don't speak…"

" _You're funny! I want to play with you forever!_ "

"What the...How did we…"

The Burning put Melody's forehead near Hasika's forehead. The Burning left Blonde White Stuff On Skin Damaged Human Host Melody and entered White Skin White Hair Red Eyes _Perfect_ Human Host Hasika.

Melody fell near the Burning's new feet.

The Burning looked at their hand. It was funny how much they had started to think like Hasika. Hasika thought that people that didn't want to be either gender should be called they. So the Burning called themself they now.

They frowned. Hasika sounded like she was not happy. The Burning wanted to fix that. Hasika should be happy. Maybe setting a fire and killing everyone would help.

* * *

I didn't have any time to give Melody even a mental funeral before the Burning decided that I liked the feeling of blood spattering on our skin. Of feeling utter power over those inconsequential mortals. We knew that we wouldn't have wanted to merge with the Burning earlier. I don't know why I was thinking that! Is it … is that what's going to happen to me? I don't want it! They've done so much, they're the _freaking d_ -

But what does it matter? We made so many of our siblings fall with us. Belial, Azazel, Beezlebub, Nelchael, Adramelech, Thammuz, ... we heard that they became demons. We've changed, too. That's why we were able to take a vessel without their consent. That's the one good thing about Hell. And, unlike our siblings, we stayed an angel. And we will always be the light in the darkness. Even to the insignificant, _disgusting_ race of humanity.

They do say there's a light at the end of the tunnel when they die. They think it's _Heaven_. Sure, maybe it was a thousand years ago. But they don't know that Heaven was torn apart by civil war after we Fell. There's only one direction they can go after death. _All_ of them. And they will go so soon. Or is it come?

To me. The Morning Star. The Bringer of Light. The Prince of Darkness.

Lucifer.

And they will _burn_.

* * *

 **1,519 words. Towards the end, it got a bit (*cough* extremely) AU. Luci went crazy in Hell, Heaven got destroyed during the civil war that Uriel started to imply just before he got killed, other stuff that you probably noticed. Anyway. Review?**


End file.
